godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Godzilla: Monster War
|image =Godzilla Kaiju Daikessen.png |caption =Godzilla: Monster War bi\ox art |name =Godzilla: Monster War |published =Toho |developed =Toho |platforms =Super Famicom |languages =Japanese |genre =Action, Fighting }} Godzilla: Monster War (ゴジラ怪獣大決戦 , Gojira Kaijū Daikessen) es un juego de combate de 2-D para el Súper Famicom liberado el 9 de diciembre de 1994. Esto es la consecuencia a Leyendas de Batalla de Godzilla. Gotengo y Super MechaGodzilla están sólo inque puede ser cerrado con llave por el código y sólo disponible en el Modo VS. Todos los carácteres tienen un escenario excepto Godzilla. Gameplay Un jugador En el modo de un jugador, los jugadores son capaces de escoger desde Godzilla hasta, Anguirus, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, MechaGodzilla, Biollante y Mothra. Después de seleccionar un monstruo, el jugador es llevado a un mapa de Japón y debe seleccionar a su contricante para luchar. Las batallas ocurren en un 2D familiar a Street Fighters 2, aunque el juego es más semejante a los juegos de combate de Z de Dragon Ball de SNES. Cada ronda tiene un período de tiempo de sesenta segundos durante los cuales cada monstruo lucha con una variedad de ataques para gastar la energía de su enemigo y ganar la ronda. Al final de la ronda, el pintaje del jugador es contado teniendo en cuenta el tiempo, la energía, y el nivel de su opositor. Una vez que cada monstruo enemigo ha sido derrotado, el jugador entra en la octava y final ronda, en la que debe afrontar MechaGodzilla 2 Cada monstruo tiene una variedad estándar de ataques únicos, especiales y la capacidad de obstruirse. Los ataques estándares incluyen la luz y ataques pesados físicos (la perforadora, la patada, etc.) y los grados que varían de ataques a base de energía, un ataque de carrera y un ataque de agarrón. Cada monstruo también tiene la capacidad de atontar al contricante con un rugido ruidoso. Cuando una sucesión de golpes es conseguida, el monstruo brillará en rojo, permitiendo realizar un movimiento poderoso súper. Los monstruos son capaces de usar sus ataques de proyectil para bloquear proyectiles cercanos, similares a Street Fighters 2, y a veces el dos choque en un breve encuentro de-prueba-de-fuerza. Multijugador El juego apoya el estándar dos jugador Contra el Modo, la única diferencia que ser en la capacidad del jugador de seleccionar para jugar como MechaGodzilla 2 y Atragon, y escoger su propio campo de batalla. Mounstruos *Godzilla *Anguirus *King Ghidorah *Gigan *Megalon *MechaGodzilla 1 *Biollante *Mothra *MechaGodzilla 2 *Super MechaGodzilla *Garuda *Gotengo *Battra (Special combo move only) =Escenarios *Osaka Castle Grounds *Fuji Five Lakes *World Children's Land *Outskirts Of Tokyo *Yokosuka *Wasaka Bay *Minato Mirai 21 *Makuhari Bay Area *Tokyo Bay Gallery Box Art DAMGAME.jpg DAMGAME2.jpg Sprites King Ghidorah pallette set.png|King Ghidorah's palette swaps Trivia *Despite not being playable in this game after being playable in Godzilla: Battle Legends, Battra appears as a special move used by Mothra, replicating a scene from Godzilla vs. Mothra. *MechaGodzilla 1 and MechaGodzilla 2 are both only referred to as "Mekagojira" in Katakana in this game, the only difference being the font in which their names are displayed. MechaGodzilla 1's name is written in the same font it appeared in on posters for Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, while MechaGodzilla 2's name is written in the font used on posters for Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Japan Only Games Category:Super Nintendo Games Category:Console Games Category:Games on Nintendo Systems